The Potters
by Alohaemora
Summary: A not-so-typical morning with the Potters. A sister piece to "The Weasleys."


24 August 2024

"James Sirius Potter!" Ginny cried from downstairs. "It's neatly twelve o'clock, young man! Get down here for breakfast!"

Ginny distinctly heard James groan cantankerously and a pronounced thud, as he finally dragged himself out of his bed. Yawning widely, he whisked a hand through his already disheveled hair—to make it messier, Ginny noted, with a roll of her eyes—as he trudged slowly into the kitchen.

"'Morning, Jamie," Al quipped brightly, pouring himself a bowl of cornflakes.

James merely grunted in response, and Ginny rolled her eyes again.

Meanwhile, Albus had turned around to procure himself a spoon, and James, lazy as ever, decided to liberate this as an opportunity to swipe Albus' cornflakes.

Ginny swiveled around at once to conceal her intuitive smile, as Albus began searching fruitlessly for the cornflakes which he had just "wasted two minutes of his life" getting ready.

"Mum!" Albus whined plaintively. "James stole my cornflakes! I just wasted two minutes of my life pouring myself that cereal!"

Ginny smirked.

"James, sweetheart," she admonished—as sternly as she could muster—whilst simultaneously biting her lip to hide the meaningful grin which was so desperately trying to show itself. "Please give your brother his cereal back."

James heaved an exaggerated sigh (honestly, how hard was it to pour cereal into a bowl?) and scampered off to fetch himself some breakfast.

Just then, Harry ambled down the staircase, looking exceptionally smart in new robes.

"Why so dressed up?" Ginny inquired, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Auror meeting," he told her, settling down next to Albus. "Where's Lils?"

"Sleepover with Rox," Ginny explained simply, readying a bowl of cornflakes for her husband.

Meanwhile, James had returned from his little expedition, and he proceeded to sit down on Harry's other side. The men in her family looked very alike, mused Ginny, as she pulled a spoon out of a nearby drawer. Her eyes flickered over the three identical tangles of black hair before her. She shook her head, smiling faintly.

Muttering under her breath, Ginny yanked a comb out from within her morning cloak and began struggling—in vain—to flatten her husband's hair.

"It's not going to work," Harry, Albus, and James said together, and Ginny exhaled in exasperation.

Just then, there was a tapping at the window. Ginny started, glancing up to see Tonks—Teddy's tawny owl—pecking frantically at the glass.

She exchanged a momentarily apprehensive glance with Harry. Quickly, she approached the window and tugged it open, allowing the bird to perch itself on the windowsill. It hooted impatiently as she fumbled with the letter, shaking so much, unable to shake the feeling that something enormous had happened.

Finally, Harry strode over, managing to unfasten the letter from Tonks's leg. Ginny anxiously fed the owl treats, as Harry ripped open the envelope and quickly read over the letter. His eyes flickered across the parchment, and, slowly, a beaming smile began to surface on his features as he handed the letter to her. Teddy's handwriting was so unusually unsteady that it was hard to read.

_Victoire went into labor. Merlin, help me!_  
><em>We look forward to seeing you at St. Mungo's.<em>  
><em>—Teddy<em>

"Hurry up, boys, we have to get going," Ginny addressed James and Albus. "I'll see you later, sweetheart," she added to Harry, who had begun bustling around the kitchen, getting ready to leave for his meeting. "Do drop by St. Mungo's whenever you can."

"I will," Harry assured her, and with that, he disappparated with a faint pop._  
><em>

"Where're we going?" Albus demanded, as Ginny hurriedly snatched up her purse.

"St. Mungo's. Victoire's having the baby."

"But—but, we're still in pajamas!" James exclaimed in indignation, indicating himself and Albus.

"Well, you should've gotten ready earlier, boys," she shrugged, frowning at my eighteen and seventeen-year-old sons. "Besides, no one's going to care."

James grumbled, muttering mutinously under his breath, as he hauled himself out of his seat.

When they reached St. Mungo's Maternity Ward, a moment later, half the family was already there. Mum, Dad, and Andromeda were relaxing blissfully in armchairs; they'd been to the maternity ward so many times before that Ginny was surprised they didn't have a special ward dedicated to them. They looked very excited, indeed, and only then did she realize that, in a matter of time, they were all going to be great-grandparents.

On the other end of the ward, Bill was pacing outside the door to Victoire's room and Charlie—who had arrived from Romania the previous weekend—was trying to quieten him.

James and Albus had sat down beside Lily, Roxanne and Fred. Fred, James, and Albus, it appeared, had already drifted off. Ginny sighed, exasperated.

She decided to accompany Bill and Charlie outside the door to the word. "Hello, boys."

"Hi, Ginny," Charlie greeted her warmly, flinging his arm around her shoulders. Even Bill stopped pacing long enough to beam at her. It was quite apparent how much they adored her, as their only sister.

Bill had resumed his pacing. Ginny rolled her eyes. "Bill—for Merlin's sake!" He glanced up at her. "Fleur's done this three times! You shouldn't be worried!"

"But—it's Victoire!" Bill lamented. "She's my little princess."

"She's not so little anymore, Bill," Ginny said gently.

"I know," he declared ruefully, shaking his head. "They grow up so fast."

Ginny couldn't help but agree, as, over her brother's shoulder, she spotted her own children. Lily's head rested on James's lap, and Albus leaned heavily against his shoulder. She blinked. She could barely recognize the three children she had raised.

Another hour or so later, the egress to the ward unbolted, and Teddy stepped out, holding a little, blue bundle in his arms. His eyes sparkled with delight, and, out of the corner of her eye, Ginny saw Bill blink back tears as he beheld his grandchild, for the very first time.

"Oh, Teddy, he's marvelous," Ginny whispered, stepping forward and lightly brushing the little one's cheek. "What's his name?" She cooed softly, gazing down at the newest addition to the family. Underneath the fluff of blue blankets, Ginny could just make out a tiny baby boy, with incandescent blue eyes and a tuft of mousy, brown hair.

"Remus," Teddy whispered. "Remus Harry Lupin."

Ginny beamed at him.

* * *

><p>So I recently learned that a lot of people don't like Ginny, and I really CANNOT understand it. While her character is really awkward in the films, she's such a bad-ass in the books!<p>

In any case, you've got to admit, she's one heck of a mother. :D


End file.
